Mistaken Boundaries
by Louddragon
Summary: When the mayor of Jump city calls for a ball in the Teen Titans honor, what will he ask of them? Will this huge change break the group up for good? Can individual relationships be mended in this heart wrenching drama? Can new boundaries be mistaken for something more? Amazing story line. BBxRae, RobxStar, CyxBee, KidxJinx, Speedyxchesh...This is a story you will enjoy...
1. Mistaken Dreams

Yeah that's right! Louddragon is starting a new story! If any of you are new to my stories you should check them out. Well I only have one other story but it's pretty amazing! It's unraveled by love…if you like suspense and romance and fun stuff, you'll LOVE it! Okay, now onto this story. Well first off Trouble in Tokyo never happened in this version. The Titans are 16-17 years old. Here you go!

Quote: "The world is divided into two classes, those who believe the incredible, and those who do the improbable." –Oscar Wilde

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans…if I did I would've made season 6…

* * *

"Give me the remote dude!" Beast Boy yelled as he reached over Cyborg for the remote.

Cyborg snatched it away from his grabbing hands. "Never."

"Dude! My show is on!" Beast Boy whined and folded his arms.

Raven looked up from her book and rolled her eyes. She was sitting on the opposite end of the couch as the other two Titans in the common room. She was currently engulfed in a book about dragons. Robin was in the exercise room lifting weights and Starfire was at "the mall of shopping". Raven sighed it was just her and these two idiots.

Beast Boy jumped on Cyborg. "Give me the remote!" They wrestled around for a couple minutes.

Raven sighed again. She stood up and headed towards the exit. Sadly Beast Boy spotted her. "Hey Rae!" He shouted. "Help me get the remote from Cyborg."

She turned around slowly. "No." And then turned back towards the door.

Beast Boy ran up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on Rae; hang with us for a while." He smiled his toothy grin. "You've been kinda distant lately."

She used her powers to fling him across the room. He yelled and landed in a clump in the corner. She struggled to keep her face straight at the sight of him struggling to get up. "Don't touch me." She turned to leave.

Cyborg burst out laughing. "You should've seen that one coming!"

Beast Boy rubbed his head begrudgingly. "Shut up. I'm just trying to be friendly."

Before he could say more Starfire appeared in the room with armfuls of bags. She had Raven hooked into the crook of her arm within moments. Raven grunted. "Starfire please let me go."

Starfire ignored her plea. "Friends please gather around! I have exciting news!" She smiled as she let a steaming Empath retreat to the couch.

Beast Boy jumped up. "I'll go get Robin!" He morphed into a hummingbird and flew out of the room at blinding speed.

Starfire held up her bags. They varied in size and color but there must've been at least 15 of them. "The mall of shopping was most glorious today! I have brought you something Raven!"

Raven pulled her hood down and glared a Starfire. "It better not be another pink outfit."

Starfire giggled. "Nope! It is something you should open later though." She smiled evilly.

Raven took the bag slowly. She resisted the urge to look in it and placed it beside her. Starfire put her bags down as Robin and Beast Boy entered the room. Robin looked agitated. "How many times have I told you not to scare me while training?"

Beast Boy rubbed his forehead. "Maybe one more time would be great." He grinned apologetically as he took a seat next to Raven on the couch. Raven raised her hood.

Starfire clapped her hands. "I have great news! Today I met someone!" She giggled. Raven smiled, Robin growled, Beast Boy laughed and Cyborg clapped his hands.

Robin was the first to speak. "Who is it? Do I know him?" He tried to keep calm but found it difficult to do.

Starfire giggled once again. "His name was Xander. Though he seemed familiar to me I doubt you know him."

Raven cleared her throat. "Why are you telling us this?"

Starfire looked confused. "Well, you all are my friends, why wouldn't I?"

"Well it's more of a 'girl talk' type of subject don't you think?" Raven cringed, regretting that she said anything.

Starfire nodded. "Then we shall partake in the 'girl talk'!" Starfire beamed.

Before she could leave the room; Robin stood up. "Wait a second! I want to hear more about this Xander guy. Are you two dating?"

Starfire blushed lightly. "Well, we will be doing the dating Friday night. If that is what you mean."

Robin grunted. "What if there is an emergency during this _date_." He quailed on the last word.

Starfire smiled. "I will take my communicator." She looked towards Raven. "Raven will help me prepare for this date."

Raven shrank. "Do I have to?" She said in her monotone voice.

Disappointment registered on the Tamaranian's face.

Raven bit her tongue and sighed. "Okay, I'll help you." Disappointing Starfire was not something Raven wanted to do. Although Raven was not the friendly type, Starfire was the only other girl in the house. If Raven ever needed anything she knows Starfire would be there for her.

Starfire smiled. "Oh, thank you friend Raven. I shall be most grateful." And with that she flew out of the room brandishing her bags.

Robin moved over to Raven. "You have to do me a favor."

Raven rolled her eyes. "No I don't." She stood up to leave. She already knew what he was going to ask.

"Please Raven?" Robin put on a big pair of puppy dog eyes.

Raven glared at him. "I know what you're going to ask me, so save it. I'm not going to sabotage Starfire's date."

Robin gawked. "How did you know I was going to ask that?"

Raven sighed and began walking. "You did the last five times she had dates. Now leave me alone." She walked out of the room as Cyborg and Beast Boy let out hollers of laughter.

"Man, grow some balls already!" Cyborg chuckled.

Beast Boy laughed too. "We all know that you like Starfire. Dude, why don't you just ask her out?"

Robin turned a slight shade of red. "Shut up, I do not like Starfire."

Beast Boy laughed even louder. "Keep telling yourself that."

Cyborg wiped a tear from his eye. "It's too late to ask her out now. She's in a relationship."

Robin crossed his arms. "They never last." He mumbled.

Cyborg stood up. "I'll be in the garage if anyone needs me." He let out a couple chuckles on the way there.

Robin stood up also and stomped out of the room; leaving Beast Boy alone.

He sighed and picked up a game controller. "Time to entertain myself." He started playing his game but after a while something caught his eye. It was a shopping bag. Beast Boy wracked his brain and realized it was Raven's. He smiled evilly. He shut off his game and looked cautiously around the room; if anyone saw him doing this a funeral for him would be planned. He rubbed his hands together and pounced on the bag. He opened the small bag and peered in. Inside was a lingerie set. It was black lace, with tiny red bows on the straps. He blushed a deep shade of crimson and threw the bag halfway across the room. The black lacy set flashed in Beast Boy's mind. Images of Raven in it rushed in his mind and he mentally cursed himself for looking in the bag. He sighed and walked over to retrieve the bag. He held it by the handles and headed to Raven's room. He let his mind wander at what Raven would be doing with this lacy set, and before he knew it he was knocking on her door. The door cracked slightly and before him stood Raven.

"What?" She mumbled.

Beast Boy fumbled with the bag and held it out to her. "You left your bag in the living room."

Her eyes grew big and she snatched the bag from him. "Did you look in it?"

"No! No! Why would I- um do that?" He grinned awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head.

Raven slammed the door and Beast Boy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "That was close." He smiled and walked to his room.

Raven threw the bag on her bed and pulled out its contents. Her eyes widened at the lacy set. "I'm going to kill Starfire." Suddenly the Towers' alarm went off. Raven engulfed her body in her black power and rematerialized in the living room. Beast Boy was already there. She glared at him and he blushed lightly. Robin and Starfire appeared followed by Cyborg.

"Okay we're all here." Robin moved towards the monitor and located the exact location of the criminal. "It's Plasmus."

The whole group sighed. "Didn't we just lock this guy up a month ago?" Beast Boy whined.

Robin rubbed his face. "Yeah, somehow he got out again. I'll have to talk to the City Prison and set up higher security." He looked at his group and smiled. "Okay, Titans go!" With that the Titans flew out of the Tower at high speed. They approached Main Street as they spotted the large gooey purple monster. They noticed he was bigger than before but brushed that feeling off. They all quickly sprinted into action. Starfire shot starbolts at him but he reflected them with his arm. He plucked Starfire out of the air and smashed her to the ground. Robin threw his bombs into the monsters arm and it exploded; sending gooey purple chunks everywhere. Starfire grabbed Robin by the arms and flew above Plasmus. Raven picked up a car and threw it directly at the monster. He gurgled and sucked it in as it went straight through him. Beast Boy turned into a huge T-Rex and took a large bite out of him. He spit it in the direction of an office building; in the process breaking some of the windows. The glob Beast Boy spit out moved and formed arms, legs, and eyes. It formed another Plasmus.

Raven glared at him for what seemed like the thousandth time. "Nice going."

He shrugged apologetically and turned into a lion. He ran in the direction of the smaller Plasmus along with Cyborg. Cyborg used his cannon to shoot at him, purple goo flying everywhere. Raven looked from the big Plasmus to the smaller one, and came up with an idea. She looked up to where Starfire was holding Robin. She dropped him onto a building roof and he proceeded in throwing bombs at the annoying foe. "Starfire! Shoot the street around me!" Raven yelled up to her.

Starfire looked confused but obeyed. She lit up and flew towards Raven throwing glowing green bolts. The pavement around her rippled and cracked. Raven smirked as she started chanting her mantra. Starfire seized her firing as she realized Raven's plan. A large pipe rose from the ground covered in her black energy. Raven cracked open the pipe with a grunt and water spouted from it at amazing speed it was so strong it threw her 7 feet. The water sloshed up into the air and then rained down on the Team and Plasmus. Plasmus melted and the form of a man sleeping took his place. The bubbling of the purple liquid simmered and disintegrated; small curls of steam rose elegantly into the air. Beast Boy ran over to where Raven was sprawled on the ground he lifted her up gently. She winced and held her head.

"Thanks." She murmured to him.

He smiled and made his way over to the rest of the Team holding Raven up as he did so. The Team looked around and surveyed the damage. A building had collapsed, three cars were totaled, the pavement was scattered, and the City's main pipeline was shattered. The Titans barely winced and flew their way home before people could crowd out into the streets to congratulate them.

* * *

Back at home Cyborg was looking at Raven's health data chart in the infirmary. He grunted and rubbed his chin. Behind him Raven sat uncomfortably on the metal bed. "Everything seems to be fine; your metabolic rate has gone up." He grunted again. "And your blood pressure is unusually high." He turned to face her.

Raven glared at him. "I'm fine, I twisted my ankle in battle and I just healed it." She begrudgingly rubbed her temples. "Now can I please go back to my room?"

Cyborg put on a serious face. "Is everything okay Rae? I noticed lately that you've been kinda distant."

Raven blinked a couple times trying to hide the emotion on her face. "I'm fine."

Cyborg shrugged guessing by her look she didn't want to talk anymore. He turned around again to take one last look at her data charts. Besides the blood pressure and metabolic rates, everything else was normal. "I guess you can go now, just come back if you want to talk." He turned to face the table again but she was gone. He sighed and walked toward the exit. He shut off the lights in the infirmary and shut the door with a definitive click. He shook his head as he headed back to his room. He knew something was going on with her, if anything though he also knew Raven would eventually come clean with details.

* * *

She shut her door and threw off her cloak. Her head was pounding and she needed to meditate. She sat on her bed and folded her legs, after a couple moments she began to levitate. She cleared her mind and allowed colors to dance across her closed eyelids. Those colors turned into thoughts, shapes, and patterns. She slowed her breathing and went to the deepest crevice in her mind. Her headache subsided and she felt cool relief when she opened her eyes. The room was dark, and by the look of her clock it was about dinner time. As if on cue she heard a tentative knock on her door. She slipped on her cloak and walked to the door. "What?"

She was greeted by Starfire's smiling face. "Hello friend, would you like to walk to dinner with me? I know that Beast Boy has ordered the Chinese of food."

Raven grunted, she was hungry but right now all she wanted to do was be alone. "No, I'm not hungry tonight." She lied innocently.

Starfire looked confused. "This is the fifth time you have not come to dinner this week." Starfire twiddled her thumbs. "Is everything okay?"

Raven felt her head throb in pain again. "Everything is fine, enjoy your dinner Star." She shut the door and ambled back to her bed. She curled up on it and closed her eyes. With her powers she reached out to the other Titans in the Tower and tried to read their emotions. She could only read a few people. Starfire felt conflicted, and slightly sad. Beast Boy was disappointed. Robin and Cyborg were unreadable. She felt bad for shunning herself out like this but she couldn't risk anything. Last night she woke up and found red demon marks on her. She was afraid her demonic side would take over and harm her friends. She couldn't let that happen. She sighed and slipped into a deep slumber. Her soul, mind, and body slipped into an oscillated dream.

_The stone walls glistened and sheened with fresh water as Raven stepped into the long narrow corridor. Her feet were bare and she only was adorned in her white leotard without her cloak. Her feet squished onto the wet sand that coated the floor of the corridor. The sounds of water dripping rang in her ears and she sighed. The air was crisply cold; it was so chilling it felt like her blood came to a complete stop. She began walking down the hallway. Her feet made a soft plopping sound each time she stepped. The corners of the corridor moved slightly in an arc, inviting Raven in. She curved around the corner and the hallway flattened out into one long stretch again. At the end of the hallway was a light. The light throbbed and danced in her vision. Raven began running as she heard grumbling sounds from behind her. When she reached the light she stretched her arms and entered it. The light warmed her skin and kissed her bare feet. Raven closed her eyes and absorbed the light to her greatest capacity. She let it warm he veins, arteries, and most importantly her heart. _

"_Tsk, tsk Raven. Don't be selfish with the warmth save some for me." Said an eerie familiar voice._

_Raven's eyes flashed open and before her was a large oasis basking in the sun. Complete with palm trees, a waterfall, and a small beach. She looked to where the voice came from and sitting in the sun in matching clothes was Arella. Arella let out a small chuckle and patted the seat next to her; beckoning Raven to join her. Raven shook her head and glared at her mother. "What are you doing here? This is my dream."_

_Arella chuckled lightly again. "I believe you have stepped into my dream to be exact." She smiled and looked content. "Don't be shy come talk to your mother." She patted the seat next to her again._

_Raven silently obeyed and crossed the sandy beach and sat next to her mother. "Why are you here?"_

_Arella looked towards her daughter. "Wrong question."_

_Raven sighed. "Why am I here?"_

_Arella allowed a smile to creep on her face. "Good girl." She stood up and walked into the clear blue water. It danced at her ankles and swirled between her toes. Arella raised her arms allowing the warm sunlight to caress her every curve. _

_Raven felt impatient. "Hello? I'm still here you know?"_

_Arella turned briskly around. "Don't talk to your mother like that!" She scolded coldly._

_Raven sucked her breath in and stood up. "Mother? Azar was more of a mother than you!" _

_Arella covered her mouth with her hand. "How dare you!" Arella splashed out of the water and slapped Raven swiftly across the face. _

_Raven gritted her teeth and held back the tears in her eyes. "What do you want from me?" She growled._

_Arella's demeanor changed in a matter of seconds. She looked to Raven softly. "My daughter, I do believe you know what I'm asking for." _

_Raven shook her head and backed away. _

_Arella smiled evilly. "The only way for me to leave this place, to come back to life is for you to accept the darkness growing within you. When you accept it Trigon will be able to release me from this horrid place." Arella gestured the beautiful serene atmosphere. _

_Raven shook her head again. "Never."_

_Arella pretended not to hear Raven. She reached out and grasped her hand. "We can be a family again." She squeezed Raven's hand._

_Raven tried to pull her hand back. "I already have a family, now let go."_

_Arella squeezed tighter and smiled warmly. "You can't reject your mother sweetie."_

_Raven gasped as her nails dug into her skin. "Please let me go!" She screamed._

_The atmosphere around them turned hotter and hotter. The water turned red, the palm trees melted and the waterfall started spewing bodies. Raven screamed. Arella smiled again. "Help your mother, accept the darkness."_

_Raven used all her force and snatched away her hand. Arella's nails dug so deep some of the skin on her hand ripped off. Blood bubbled on Raven's skin. She used her power to launch Arella into the red water. The heat became unbearable. Raven ran towards the exit but something grabbed a hold of her ankle. Arella's figure slinked up from the bloody water. Her flesh was partly torn off her skin and her bones glistened a fresh white. Raven screamed again, she kicked out and connected her foot to her mother's head. Raven squirmed to stand up and ran for the corridor again. Arella's voice whispered out to her. "Accept the darkness, accept the darkness."_

_Raven ran into the stone corridor, sadly it wasn't as cold as it was before. This time it was boiling hot. Raven ran as fast as she could. What used to be sand was now flesh and blood. Her feet and ankles were now coated in it. The walls were sticky with blood and chunks of some substance. The corridor narrowed and narrowed until she herself was sucked into the flesh beneath her. She screamed and thrashed until she felt her mother's arms around her. For a moment everything seemed right, but teeth sunk deep into her neck, spewing her warm blood into her mother's mouth. _

Raven screamed and sat up straight in her bed. He blankets were strewn about and the pillows were torn up. She could still hear her mother's plea. She glanced at her clock it read 1:37am. She leaped out of her bed and ran for the door; only to realize she was stark naked. She gasped and ran to her dresser. She yanked on some underclothes, sweat pants, and a tank top. She engulfed herself in her black energy and reappeared in the kitchen/ common room. She ran to the sink and filled a glass to the rim with water. She calmed her emotions and sat on the counter gently. She allowed tears to fall gracefully down her cheeks. She didn't know how long she was there but someone else did.

"Rae?" Said a familiar voice.

She jumped and the glass she was holding shattered on the floor. "Beast Boy?" She whispered.

He flicked on a small light near the stove, avoiding the glass as he did so. He looked at her face. Red splotched and tears adorned her cheeks. Her eyes were red, and her nose was running. "Rae, what happened?" He asked softly.

She placed her face in her hands and openly sobbed. She fell to her knees and allowed the glass to cut at her knees, her grey sweatpants absorbing the blood. She felt warm arms encircle her and soon she was pulled onto Beast Boy's lap. He was now much bigger than her in his adult body. He was hugging her very tightly and gently rocking her. Both of them were surprised for various reasons. Beast Boy was surprised because she was crying, and allowing him to touch her. Raven was surprised she started sobbing; she was even more surprised that Beast Boy was comforting her. They stayed like this for some time until Raven stopped crying. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at Beast Boy. His concerned eyes stared back at her. He helped her up and led her to the couch. He sat her down and quickly walked away. When he returned he held up two glassed of water. He handed her the glass and stared at her intently. "Nice hair." He smirked.

Raven felt her head. Her hair had grown tremendously during her dream. It was now mid back in wild purple curls. She sniffled for one last time and tried to control her emotions. She looked around the room. Her sobbing had unleashed a whirlwind of emotions and that reflected on the room. The cabinets were all open and an entire box of cereal was spilt on the floor.

He stared at her. "So, let's talk. What was that?" He asked gently.

She couldn't look him in the eyes so she focused on a part of his shoulder. "A bad dream, that's all."

He shrugged. "That's not good enough. Tell me the truth."

Raven put her glass down. "I am; a bad dream."

Beast Boy met her eyes and he could tell there was more she wanted to tell him. He sniffed the air for pheromones; he smelled fear, angst, and confusion. "You can tell me anything." He added measuredly.

"No, I can't." She said quietly. "I've been having horrible nightmares lately, they all mean something huge." She sighed and looked at him softly.

He looked down at her hands and realized there were nail marks, and blood on one of them. "What happened there?" He pointed.

"It's from the dream." Raven said quietly.

Beast Boy moved closer to her and stared her down. "You have to tell me what's going on, now." He said sternly.

Raven felt her emotions balance again. She fully regained her composure and stood up. "I can't." She said angrily. "And I won't."

Beast Boy stood up with her. "Why not? I just helped you through whatever just happened over there!" He pointed to where the broken glass was. "Don't I deserve an explanation?"

Raven looked away. "I just gave you one. Now leave me alone." She said hurtfully.

Beast Boy grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly. "I'm not going to leave you alone. We're family, and we stick together. If you don't want to talk now that's fine." He sighed and removed his hands. "But just know that I'll be watching you even closer from now on until you do."

Raven sat back down. "I just don't want you to tell anybody."

Beast Boy mentally smiled. "I won't tell anyone. I promise. Now let out what has been bothering you over the last week." He sat next to her and held her injured hand. "You'll feel much better after."

Raven squeezed his hand and told him everything. From the walk in the corridor to the scary exit at the end. Beast Boy let out a shaky breath and allowed her head to rest on his shoulder. "That is awful." Beast Boy said sadly. "I'll do whatever I can to help you, Rae." Beast Boy said reassuringly. When she didn't answer he looked down to her face. He eyes were closed and she was fast asleep. He lifted her up bridal style and carried her to her room. He typed in her code and tucked her in bed. The room looked a mess so Beast Boy took it upon himself to clean it up for her. He folded the torn pillows and placed them under her head. He went to his room and came back with bandages. He wrapped her hand and placed a new blanket on her. He yawned and stretched his back; she looked so comfortable sleeping like that. Beast Boy sat down on the bed and laid back. He rested his head on an extra pillow and fell soundly asleep next to Raven.

* * *

The sound of a bell being rung woke Robin. He opened his eyes and allowed the sunlight to transpire his vision. He rubbed his eyes and the bell rung again. He grunted and placed his mask comfortably over his eyes. He schlepped over to the door and opened it. "Who is ringing my bell?" Robin grumbled.

The sound of a giggle rang in Robin's ears and woke him up to his fullest potential. Before him stood a giggling Tamaranian wearing a pink tank top and matching shorts. She looked at him and giggled some more. "Good morning!"

Robin stretched his back. "Morning, why are you laughing?"

Starfire covered her mouth and pointed down. "It seems you are only wearing the under of pants."

Robin paled then turned a light shade of red. "I'll be right back." He shut the door and scrambled to his closet.

Outside the door Starfire placed her hair into a high ponytail and stretched her calves. When he reappeared five minutes later he was wearing a green shirt with black shorts. "Ready?" He said enthusiastically.

"Yes!" She smiled and looked at Robin appreciatively. Every morning they go on a five mile jog through the City. When they return its breakfast time; and Cyborg ad Beast Boy's usual morning argument about meat and tofu.

They raced each other to the mailbox pushing and shoving the whole way and began their jog. They chatted about usual things but Robin wanted more than anything was for Starfire to not mention Xander. Robin couldn't stand hearing about the guy she would be dating Friday night.

Starfire smiled and looked at Robin. "I do hope you two become great friends!" She said continuing her speech about Xander.

Robin rubbed his forehead, wiping the sweat form his brow. He looked at Starfire apprehensively. She hadn't even broken a sweat yet. "How have you not broken a sweat yet?" Robin asked interrupting her speech about Xander.

Starfire looked perplexed. "And you have?" She teased.

Robin knew this was the start of a challenge. "I guess just jogging is not enough for you, want to try something even more risky?" Robin smirked.

Starfire bolted ahead of him at full speed and began running down Main Street. He followed on her heels and they ran through the construction crews cleaning up from yesterday. The pavement wasn't dry yet, so it coated their sneakers in the black goop. Starfire laughed as Robin struggled to catch up. Eventually he did though and passed her by a mile. Starfire cheated a little by flying up to where he was. She crossed in front of him and ran full force into an alley. She climbed a ladder and ended up on top of a building. She stopped to catch her breath and wait for Robin. When Robin appeared he smiled at her. Something very rare of him to do; Starfire smiled back. "I think I have broken the sweat."

Robin laughed silently and they watched the construction crews scramble to fix the pavement. Starfire stretched her arms and ran towards the edge of the building. Robin shouted and Starfire leapt to the next rooftop. "Robin, come join me!" She shouted. "Let's Park of Our."

Robin slapped his forehead. "I think it's called Parkour." She didn't hear him she was already three buildings ahead of him. He smiled and accepted her challenge. Soon they were both at the Tower sweating and breathing heavy. They smiled at each other parted ways, showered, and met up again for breakfast.

* * *

Cyborg hummed silently to himself as he flipped bacon around in his pan. He had already made 20 pancakes and planned to make a bowl full of bacon. The smell sizzled at his senses. He heard shuffling behind him and turned to face Starfire and Robin. "Mornin' y'all!" He yelled over the sizzling stove.

"Good morning friend Cyborg!" Starfire beamed. She walked over to the couch and picked up a magazine.

Robin mumbled "Morning." As he shuffled through the newspaper.

Cyborg faced them and snapped his fingers. "Were any of you up late last night?"

Starfire shook her head. "No, maybe Silkie was."

Robin put down his paper. "No, why do you ask?"

Cyborg put down his spatula. "When I came in this morning the place was a mess. There was broken glass on the floor, the cabinets were open, and an entire box of cereal was scattered in the floor." He looked suspiciously towards the exit. "Beast Boy." He growled.

Starfire sat up straight. "Do you think it was friend Beast Boy?"

Robin shrugged. "Could've been, he does get up late for midnight snacks."

Cyborg shrugged and continued cooking. "Can someone please go get Raven out of her room? She hasn't eaten for days." He said nonchalantly.

Starfire flew up in the air. "I will do the fetching of Raven!" She shouted. She zoomed out of the room and swirled her way down the hallway.

Cyborg eyed Robin. "You know her date is tonight." He smiled.

Robin made a grunting sound. "Shut up." He said angrily.

Cyborg laughed and opened another package of bacon.

* * *

Raven was warm and comfortable as the morning light pierced through her room windows. She opened her eyes slowly and stretched out her legs. She couldn't though. Something warm was touching her upper body, and something warm was pressed against her back. She looked at what it was, and noticed the familiar color green. A large arm was wrapped protectively around her and her legs were pinned down by another pair of legs. She realized who it was and elbowed the person. "OW!" He screamed. He fell off the side of the bed and plopped to the ground.

Raven peeled the covers off of herself and peered over the edge of the bed. "Why the hell were you spooning with me?" She said through gritted teeth.

Beast Boy rubbed his head. "I must've fallen asleep in here when I tucked you in."

Images from last night flooded Raven's mind. She placed a hand over her mouth realizing that she cried in front of him last night. She showed him a side of herself that she didn't want to be seen. "I am going to kill you!" Raven said as she pounced off the bed and attacked him to the floor.

He turned into a kitten and scurried underneath the bed. He made a couple squeaking noises and Raven growled. "You know I don't like anyone in my room!" She shouted as a lamp across the room shattered.

Beast Boy scurried out and turned into a lion. He growled back at Raven and she threw a ripped pillow at his face. He morphed back into human form. "I helped you last night." He said nicely. "I bandaged you hand, gave you hugs, and heard you story." He smiled innocently.

Raven looked at her hand and unwrapped it. Her pale skin reflected back at her. "Did you forget that I have healing abilities?" She said through gritted teeth as she waggled her fingers in his face.

He swept her hand out of the air and took it in his. "I helped you last night, admit it!" He said happily.

She snatched her hand away. "Get out." She said in a threatening voice.

"Rae, we can't just avoid the dreams you've been having." Beast Boy said in a serious tone.

"I can, and I will." She glared at him. "Now leave."

Beast Boy felt defeated and headed towards the door. "This isn't over." Suddenly three happy knocks rang out from behind the door. Both of their eyes enlarged. Raven ushered Beast Boy into her closet smashing his fingers in the process. He was about to scream but Raven clapped a hand harshly over his mouth. "Say a word and I take your soul." She whispered and pushed him further into the closet.

She ran to the door composed her emotions and opened the door for Starfire. "Good morning friend Raven!" Starfire shouted. "Do you know what today is?"

Raven pondered her mind. "Um, Friday?"

Starfire clapped her hands. "Yes, it is! It is Friday! The day I start the dating of Xander!"

Raven pursed her lips. "Is that the only reason you came to my room?"

Starfire stopped smiling for a moment and made a perplexed look. She smiled suddenly. "No it is not! I came to retrieve you, friend Cyborg has prepared a splendid breakfast."

Raven looked away. "No."

Starfire crossed her arms. "You have not had the breakfast, or the dinner for a long time." Starfire searched Raven's eyes for an answer. "You must be hungry, are you not?"

Raven's stomach growled and her head throbbed. She couldn't bring herself to eat; it would make her headaches worse. She looked at Starfire's face and sighed. "I'll be there in ten."

Starfire was about to say more but Raven slammed the door. She raced back to the common room.

Raven stomped towards her closet and threw it open. Inside beast Boy was in a tangle of clothing. He was examining a tiny black dress with lacy straps. He smiled and waggled it at her. "When are you gonna wear this?" He grinned.

She glared at him and used her powers to fling him across the room. She bawled her fists up. "Get out of my room, now!" She said between gritted teeth.

Beast Boy stood up and brushed himself off. "Raven, I'm here to help you. We need to talk more about what happened last night. We need to make a plan to protect you."

Raven rubbed her throbbing head. "I don't need protection. What happened last night was an accident, I didn't mean to cry like that. I've had worse dreams before."

Beast Boy sighed. "I don't believe you."

Raven stepped towards him. "Why do you care so much?"

Beast Boy stared at her. She was beautiful, awkward, and lascivious. He couldn't stand the idea of being without her so he didn't allow that concept to enter his mind; until now. He knew he couldn't tell her this so he stared deeply into her eyes. He didn't know what he was feeling but it was warming his heart, mind, and body. "Fine, if you don't want my help, so be it. Just know that I'm here for you, always." Beast Boy said in a husky voice. He walked towards the door opened it and slammed it with a decisive click.

Raven stared dumbfounded at the door. She felt stupid for not accepting Beast Boy's help. She went to her bathroom brushed her teeth and threw on her uniform. She realized her hair was a mess and went to the bathroom once again to brush it out. She folded it up into a high ponytail on her head. The hair sprouting from it curled vivaciously down the top half of her back. She left her room and went to the common room with her hood up. She was greeted by everyone except Beast boy who sat distractedly on the couch playing a video game. Cyborg spotted her and smiled. "Nice hair." She inwardly sighed and grabbed an apple from the bowl. A message suddenly interrupted Beast Boy's game.

Beast Boy groaned. "Guy's there's a message from the mayor."

Robin leaped up and motioned for everyone to gather around. He clicked around on the control panel. "It's a letter not a video." He opened it and the entire group read it.

_Dear Titans,_

_ It has come to my attention that we are overdue for a nice chat. In your honor I have planned a special get together at my mansion. It will be a formal dinner/ ball. I have some matters I want to address, and it is important. I hope to be hearing from you soon. _

_ Mr. Fred Gaither._

The whole team sighed. Beast Boy moaned. "I hate old people parties!"

Starfire approached the screen. "What could the mayor want to talk to us about?"

Robin shrugged. "I don't know, probably nothing serious." Robin walked away. "I'll be in the workout room if anyone needs me."

Starfire flew off to her room, and Cyborg cleaned up the kitchen. Beast Boy looked sadly at Raven. Raven glanced quietly his way, their eyes connected and Raven disappeared through the floor. Beast Boy sighed.

* * *

So, do you like it? If you know my writing style, then you know that my stories tend to get extremely intense. So this chapter may have been boring but it WILL get better! Thank you so much for reading! It means so much to me!

PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Next Chapter: Starfire prepares for her date, Raven does something she might regret later, and Robin creates something new! Bet you can't wait!


	2. The Green Beast Of Jealousy

Thank you so much for reviewing the last chapter! You're wonderful if you even took the time to read the first chapter. Louddragon loves you….NOW on to the story!

* * *

"Starfire keep still!" Raven moaned as she brushed through the redhead's long hair. Raven was currently preparing the young tamaranian for "the date". Starfire requested her hair be put up in a high ponytail. She wanted to look 'edgy'. Currently they were in the pink painted bedroom in front of the largest boutique table Raven had ever seen. Starfire gouged on more mascara and smiled. Raven adjusted the rubber band holding the long red hair back and voilà she was done.

Starfire smiled even bigger. "Friend Raven, you did a most wondrous job!" Starfire stood up and twirled in her tight knee length dress. It was hot pink with glimmering diamonds adorning the sides. The top was dipped beyond a v neck showing quite the cleavage but it fit her perfectly. Starfire giggled at Raven's uncomfortable look. Her eyes suddenly grew bigger. "You should go on the date with me!" She squealed.

Raven sputtered and resisted the urge to slap her. She gritted her teeth and bit her tongue. "No." She mumbled.

Starfire rummaged around in her clutch purse digging around for her cell phone. "We should do the doubling of dates!"

Raven pulled up her hood to hide her annoyance. "To double date you would need two boys."

Starfire punched a bunch of buttons on her phone. "Not a problem! Xander has quite the array of friends and can surely grab one of his 'the buds'." Starfire giggled again.

Raven glared at Starfire, sadly she didn't notice. "Starfire, I'm not going on a date." She said angrily.

Starfire looked at her friend. Raven's hands were clutched on each side and she was slowly easing towards the door. "You never really wanted to help me did you?" Starfire said quietly. She bowed her head and sat gently on her well-made bed.

Raven sighed and sat next to her. "That's not true."

Starfire looked confused. "Why do you not share my enjoyment at the thought of a date?"

Raven rubbed her temples. "I'm not the girly, dress up type. You should know that."

Starfire stood up again. "I still do not understand. You are not a girl anymore, but a woman. You have grown tremendously into your adult body and should take the advantage of it." Starfire said sternly.

Raven didn't like where this was going. "How would I take advantage of it?" Raven asked feebly, wondering why it seemed like Starfire was picking on her.

Starfire smiled again. "By going on the doubling of dates with me of course!" She squealed.

Raven's eyes grew larger. "Starfire please don't make me do this! I am begging you."

Starfire's face fell and then lit up again. "Raven I am nervous, and cannot achieve this goal alone."

Raven stood up and headed towards the door. "Won't work on me, you've gone on plenty of dates before."

Starfire wracked her brain for an excuse. "Friend Raven, you do owe me a favor!"

Raven turned slowly around. "For what?" She said between gnashed teeth.

Starfire smiled. "Do you not recall the July of fourths?"

Raven smacked her forehead. How could she forget? She asked Starfire if she could cover for her just for that occasion. A new book was coming out and she needed to wait in line for hours at the City bookstore. She sighed. "Please don't remind me."

Starfire grabbed Raven's wrist and pulled her towards the boutique table. "I did the covering for you all day, and Robin did not suspect a thing. You said that you owe me the favor. I wish to turn that favor in now please."

Raven sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

Starfire squealed. "You will not be disappointed!"

* * *

"Dude!" Beast Boy yelled.

Robin smirked. They were in the garage and Robin was showing Beast Boy his newest creation. In front of them sat a gleaming black car with red racing stripes down the center. It resembled the bat mobile, but more ardent.

Beast Boy's mouth was watering. "When did you find the time to make this?" He said with hearts in his eyes.

Robin shrugged. "I worked on it here and there. Pretty much whenever I could. Cyborg's been helping."

Beast Boy couldn't stop gawking. "Wow, just wow dude."

Robin opened the door. "Want a ride?"

Beast Boy jumped in the air. "YES! OH PLEASE YES!" He yelled.

Robin shut the door with a slam. "Sorry, engine isn't quite ready yet."

Beast Boy immediately frowned. "I could choke you."

Robin chuckled.

"What are you going to do with a car like that anyways?" Beast Boy asked walking around the exterior.

Robin crossed his arms. "I haven't figured it out yet, probably just show it around. Maybe pick up chicks, go on dates."

Beast Boy started laughing. "That's funny."

Robin growled. "How is that funny?"

Beast Boy placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well first off, you still like Starfire. Second, you couldn't pick up a date if a girl bit you on the ass. Third, you don't like to have real fun." Beast boy removed his hand as he noticed Robin's angry face. "Should I say more?" He shrugged and headed towards the common room.

Robin followed angrily after him. "None of that is true; I can go on dates if I want to." He pouted.

Beast Boy sat lazily on the couch. "No you can't."

Robin bawled his fists up. "Yes I can!" He yelled.

Beast Boy looked at the steaming team leader. "Dude chill, prove me wrong."

Robin crossed his arms again. "I will. I'll prove that I can get a date by next Friday night, if I do you have to do something for me."

Beast Boy sat up on the mention of a challenge. "Okay, what do I have to do?"

Robin smiled evilly. "You have to ask Raven on a date, and make her go."

Beast Boy's face dropped. "I couldn't, she'd kill me! I already have annoyed her enough this week!"

"You better hope I don't get a date." Robin said holding out his hand.

Beast Boy smiled and shook his hand vigorously. "Deal."

Suddenly two knocks sounded from the public entrance of the Titan tower. Robin quickly moved to the monitor and checked the security cameras. Two guys were standing by the door chuckling and looking around. Robin growled angrily.

Beast Boy snickered and moved towards Robin. "I got this one dude." He cleared his throat and moved towards the microphones. "If you want an autograph, please leave, the Titans are off duty." Beast Boy said in a serious voice.

"Uh, we don't want an autograph; we were supposed to pick up the girls?" One of them said nervously.

Robin shooed Beast Boy away from the microphone. "Why?" Robin boomed into the microphone.

The one with the black hair and sunglasses answered. "Starfire is my date buddy, now let me in."

Robin didn't like his tone of voice and powered up the high motorized laser security system.

Beast Boy immediately jumped to action and tore Robin away from the monitor. "Dude, chill! I'll handle this." Beast Boy pressed the button that opened the door. He then spoke into the microphone. "Up the stairs and open the door then you'll be in the common room."

"Thanks!" They mumbled.

Robin suddenly tackled Beast Boy to the floor and held him in a headlock. "Why the hell would you let them in?"

Beast Boy squirmed uncomfortably. "They're Starfire's dates! You can't shoot them with a laser!"

Robin gripped tighter. "Why are there two of them?"

Beast Boy scratched his head. "Hm, good point." Robin squeezed tighter until the common room doors opened up. The two guys stepped in and Beast Boy and Robin separated.

Robin folded his arms. "Why are there two of you?"

The one with the sunglasses shrugged. "Starfire told me to bring one of my friends, so I did."

Robin gritted his teeth. "So you're Xander?"

"Yup."

Robin felt his blood heating up and looked at Xander's friend. "Why are you here?"

The other guy had light blonde hair and opaque blue eyes; his hair was shaggy and covered his forehead. "I'm supposed to take Raven out." He said calmly eyeing the two Titan's suspiciously.

They both started laughing. Beast Boy slapped his forehead and Robin held his stomach. Beast Boy coughed and sputtered. "Raven doesn't go on dates! You should know that, the tabloids even say it!" He laughed even harder.

"How do you know that I don't date?" A familiar voice asked. The laughing seized and Raven and Starfire appeared in the room. Raven was dressed in a tight fitting black dress that ended at her knees it had a low V-neck that showed a gracious amount of cleavage. The spaghetti straps glittered and the dress ended in ruffles at the hem. Her hair was in curls around her face in a half up half down type of style ending mid-back.

Starfire ran and gave Xander a hug. "I am overjoyed you came!" Raven glared daggers at her team mates.

Xander laughed lightly. "Why wouldn't I?" He held her hand and gestured Raven over. He pointed to his friend. "That's Malcolm, he's nice."

Malcolm took Raven's hand in his and kissed it. "It's nice to meet you Raven."

Raven felt color flood to her cheeks. "Nice to meet you too."

Beast Boy stopped gawking and stepped towards Raven. His nostrils flared and his nose twitched at the scent of a pheromone in the air. "Why the hell are you going on a date with him?" He said angrily.

Raven shrugged. "It's just a date, it'll be nice."

Beast Boy lowered his voice an octave. "Why?"

Raven started to get angry at his suddenness. "You're not in charge of me Beast Boy I can date whoever I want."

Beast Boy grabbed her wrist. "No, you can't."

Raven pulled her wrist away and looked at him incredulously. His eyes were narrowed and his stance looked threatening. "What is wrong with you?"

Beast Boy felt anger building up inside of him. "Didn't you say to me that you wanted to be alone? Don't you always want to be alone? What changed that?"

Raven looked at his angry face and glared at him. It didn't work, this was a side of Beast Boy Raven had never seen. "A date doesn't change anything! This is none of your business." She looked towards Malcolm then Beast Boy. "Now go away." She said angrily at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy glared at her for a moment and took a step back. Starfire and Raven exchanged confused glances. Starfire laughed decidedly, attempting to lighten the mood. "I believe we will be going now, do not wait up for us." Starfire giggled and clutched Xander's arm. Raven glanced into Beast Boy's eyes and turned away quickly, she took Malcolm's outstretched arm and followed Starfire and Xander out of the tower. Malcolm shot an angry glance at Beast Boy and vanished.

As soon as they were gone Cyborg appeared. "Hey guys. What's with all the noise?"

Robin rubbed a hand over his face. "Starfire and Raven are on dates, and Beast Boy here freaked out." Robin gestured Beast Boy.

Beast Boy sighed deeply and clutched his fists. "She has no right to be on a date." He hissed.

Cyborg and Robin shared perplexed looks. "Dude are you jealous?" Cyborg exclaimed.

Beast Boy looked up in surprise, his eyes registered disbelief, ire, and bewilderment. "No, no, that wouldn't make sense!" He sputtered.

Cyborg smiled wide and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, if that's what you say."

Beast Boy grew angrier. "Just shut up both of you! You don't understand the vibe I was picking up from that guy. He's no good."

Robin smirked. "Now you know what it feels like every time I see Starfire disappear with a date."

Beast Boy shook his head. "It's not like that, I, I" He held his forehead in frustration and kneeled over.

Cyborg approached the distressed changeling and placed a robotic hand on his shoulder. "Dude, it's nothing to get yourself worked up over it's just a date."

Beast Boy stood up and shrugged off Cyborg's hand. "That's what you think, give it a while and something bad is going to happen, I know it." Beast Boy stormed out of the room leaving a bewildered Robin and Cyborg behind.

Cyborg chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "I sense jealously."

Robin rubbed a tired hand over his eyes. "I just think its Beast Boy trying to get on Raven's nerves."

Cyborg stretched his arms. "Well whatever it is he better put an end to it quickly, Raven's going to get extremely mad."

Robin scratched his head and watched the retreating robot leave. "Hey Cyborg, do you know of any places where I can pick up a girl?"

* * *

Okay, you are all probably extremely mad at me for waiting so long to update. I AM SO SORRY! *Mental shame face* I will try and start updating more and more. I have another story and I spitting out chapters for it like crazy! Here's the part when I shamefully advertise: READ IT!

Anyways thank you for reading please FOLLOW, FAVORITE, and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE FOR THE UNIVERSES' SAKE!

Next Chapter: Raven is on a date hmm, Beast Boy drama, and Robin has some fun. Wonder what could happen?! Thanks!


End file.
